


Oh Those Summer Nights

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: Flash Tumblr Stories [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot.  Barry complains.  Len is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s really hot in England right now and I’m dying so I decided to express my pain by writing a little Coldflash fic. First posted on tumblr, edited and then posted on here.

“Leeeen,” Barry whined from the sofa on which he was lounging pitifully.  “I’m hot.”  Water dripped steadily from Barry’s melted ice pack and it was driving Len almost as mad as his husband’s complaining. 

“So is the whole of Central,” Len grumbled, diligently working on repairing the cold gun Barry had broken during his enthusiastic attempt to ‘cool down’. 

“You know I run hotter than normal people,” Barry moaned as he ran an irritating, buzzing fan over his face.  The forecast had warned of Central facing their biggest heatwave in over 10 years but Len had just ignored it, assuming they’d be wrong as they normally were.  Of course, this happened to be the one time they were right.  It had got to the point where people weren’t even able to go out and enjoy the sunshine due to how intense the heat was.  “Are you done yet?”

“I’m not Ramon,” Len snapped.  Despite running particularly coolly himself, even Len wasn’t unaffected by the high temperature and his mood had suffered greatly after a sleepless night tossing and turning, trying to ignore the heat that clung uncomfortably to his skin.

Barry sighed dramatically and Len had to remind himself this was the man he promised to marry, for better or for worse.  It just so happened this was one of those worse moments.    

“Maybe there’s a meta out there with actual ice powers,” Barry mused.

“Thinking of ditching me so soon?”  Len asked sardonically as he fruitlessly attempted to attach part of the handle.  With each try he was growing steadily more and more frustrated.  Len was able to keep calm under the direst of circumstances but this was pushing it.

“Just imagine,” Barry carried on wistfully.  “Ice on command, being able to sleep, never having to feel sweaty and disgusting again…”

“Why Barry, you really know how to make a husband feel appreciated.”  The teasing tone Len had intended came out bitter and this didn’t go unnoticed by Barry.  His husband peeled himself off the sofa with a drawn-out squelch and Len felt slick arms wrap loosely around his shoulders.  He hummed appreciatively as Barry turned the fan onto him. 

“You know there’s only one man for me,” Barry said softly, placing a delicate kiss onto Len’s bare shoulder, right over his lightning bolt tattoo.  “One sweet, caring, handsome, amazing man.”

“He does sound pretty good,” Len agreed, releasing the tension in his back and relaxing into Barry’s firm frame.

“Yeah, he’s a real _cool_ guy.”

Len snorted, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips.  “Leave the puns to me hot stuff.”

“Mm, hot stuff, you got that right,” Barry huffed, dropping his head to rest beside Len’s lazily.   “So…are you nearly done?”

Len didn’t feel the slightest bit of guilt banishing Barry back to the sofa and keeping the fan all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see these sorts of things early or want some to see some coldflash/general flash ideas/stories/pictures etc then check me out on tumblr - scarlett-ice :)


End file.
